Final Fantasy IX: The New World
by Keysoul
Summary: Zidane wakes up one morning to find himself in a new world, but something's not quite right...
1. Prologue

**Final Fantasy IX: The New World**

Prologue

I'll explain importent details in the story in this chapter

1. I'll use _Italics_ when a character talks when in Trance or speaks the incantation of a spell.

2. Zidane's Dyne attacks, when used in normal form will have the apperance from Dissidia Final Fantasy and when used in Trance will have their original apperance from Final Fantasy IX.


	2. A New World

**Final Fantasy IX: The New World**

Chapter 1: A New World

Zidane woke up one morning to see that he was in the middle of a forest and the sun was shining through the trees, Zidane looked around and saw that a creature that looked like a cat approached "Oh good, you're awake." Said the cat-like creature, it looked like a cat, only it's ears looked like leaves from a tree and so did it's tail, it also had leaves stiking out of it's body and the top of it's head, it was carrying a bag of what looked like blue berrys. Zidane could tell that it was female.

"Um, who and more importantly _what_ are you?"

"Oh, um, my name's Grass and you should know that I'm a Leafeon, being a Pokemon yourself."

"A Poke-what!?"

"A Poke-_mon_! silly!"

Zidane got upand looked at his reflection in a nearby lake, and to his astonishment, he was a mouse-like creature with yellow fur and long ears with black on the end, he also had red patches on his cheeks and he had a tail that resembled a lightning bolt.

"WAAAAH!!! W-w-what am I!?"

"Um... you're a Pikachu, but shouldn't you already know that!?"

"W-where am I!?"

"You're in Eterna forest."

Zidane had already gotten over his shock. "My name's Zidane by the way."

"Nice to meet you Zidane."

"What are those berry things?"

"Oh, try some Oran berries, they're good for you." Said Grass as she went to get more.

They tasted bitter, but tasty nonetheless, Zidane had just finished them off when he heard Grass scream, wasting no time Zidane went to save her.

Grass was being cornered by a Mightyena, and Grass was being backed into a wall.

"Get away from her!" Said Zidane as he came to the rescue, brandishing his daggers.

"And what'll YOU do about it, rat?" Said the mean-looking Mightyena.

Zidane rushed up to the Mightyena and knocked it into the air, he chased after it, hit it with his daggers a few times and finished it off with a Meo Twister attack.

"Don't you EVER harm a pretty girl while I'M around!"

Grass was amased, Zidane, a seemingly weak little Pikachu eliminated a Mightyena effortlessly.

"Wow! You saved me!"

"Think nothing of it."

Later that night Zidane and Grass were eating Oran berries in a clearing in the forest.

"Zidane..."

"Hmm."

Grass went over to Zidane and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Thanks for saving me."

"You're... welcome."

Zidane and Grass went to sleep for the night.

* * *

So Zidane is in the Pokemon world and now a Pikachu huh?

The more you review, the faster I Update!


	3. The Journey Begins

**Final Fantasy IX: The New World**

Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

The next morning, Zidane woke up, looked at Grass who was still asleep then looked at himself 'What happened to me? Why am I like this?' Zidane thought to himself.

"Grass, Grass wake up."

"Huh?"

"I'm going on a journey to find out what happened to me."

"You're going on a journey? Well, if you're going somewhere, then I'll go with you."

"Thanks, I could use the company."

Zidane went and packed for the trip, he put a few Oran berries in his already partly full bag.

"What's that?" Said Grass, pointing at a bottle of blue liquid that was already in his bag.

"That, is a potion, where I'm from they're used to heal injuries."

"But I thought potions were sprays."

"Is that what potions are like here? Huh, I'll have to get used to this place."

After exiting the forest the came across Eterna city, Grass was very anxious because she had never been in a city before, Zidane however was incredibly calm.

"How can yo be so calm Zidane? We could easily get lost!"

"I live in a city called Lindblum that is at least a thousand times bigger than any city we'll come across."

"You live in a gigantic city!? Wow, you're more impressive that I thought!"

Just then a Pokemon Trainer walks up to them.

"Alright! two wild Pokemon up for grabs! Blastoise Go!"

The Pokemon Trainer released a large turtle-like creature, that was ready to attack.

"Grass! Stay Back!" Said Zidane as he got his daggers out.

(Final Fantasy IX OST: Battle 1 plays)

"Blastoise use Hydro Pump!"

The Blastoise got two cannons from his back and blasted water at Zidane.

Zidane easily dodged the water blasts.

"Hah! Dodge _this_! _Solution 9!_"

A bunch of red ancient tribal letters suddenly appered and shot towards the Blastoise with incredible accuracy.

"WHAT THE!?"

the solution 9 attack hit Blastoise hard, it looked like it was in serious pain, it tried to stand up but passed out from the pain.

"GAH! Blastoise Return! You haven't seen the last of me!" said the trainer as he ran off.

(Final Fantasy IX OST: Victory Fanfare plays)

"WOW! You were AMAZING!!" Said Grass.

"That, was a joke of a battle, he didn't even deserve to see my TRUE power!"

"Y-you mean you're even STRONGER than THAT!!!"

"Actually THAT was no where NEAR my full power."

Grass fainted from amazment.

"Oh boy..."

Zidane dragged Grass to a nearby allyway.

Zidane gave her a Phoenix down to allow her to recover.

"There all better."

"Thanks, um I'm kinda hungry, I mean REALLY hungry."

"Don't worry, I'm a professional thief! I'll just swipe us some grub."

"Thanks."

Zidane sneaked past a group of people reading newspapers and overheard them say something about a mystirious figure riding a large dragron, 'A figure riding a dragon, that sounds familiar, !! What! how could _he_ be here!?"

* * *

Want to know who _he_ is? Wait and see.


	4. Zidane's Past

**Final Fantasy IX: The New World**

Chapter 3: Zidane's Past

Zidane returned to Grass with a bunch of Hot Dogs that he swiped from a Hot Dog stand, when the owner wasn't looking.

"Thanks Zidane, I'm Starving."

Zidane and Grass both tucked into the Hot Dogs.

"I have a question for you Zidane."

"Hm?"

"You don't seem like other pokemon, why?"

"Well, I guess I can't hide it from you. I'm from a place called Gaia."

"Gaia? What's that?"

"It's the name of my home planet, well, to be more accurate, the place where I stay."

"You're from another planet!?"

"Well ironicly, thats what my friends said when we find out that I'm _from_ a planet called Terra."

"So, you're some kind of alien then."

"You could put it that way."

"So THAT explains your powers then."

"I guess so."

"I'd like to know more about these friendsof yours."

"Well... there's: Vivi, a close friend of mine, Steiner, AKA, Rusty..."

Grass was listening to names, finding them a bit odd.

"...Princess Garnet, soon to be Queen Garnet, Freya, an old friend, Quina, a Qu who loves to eat, Eiko, a little Summoner girl and Amarant, a somewhat rival."

Grass found the names to be somewhat bizare.

"Well... that was interesting."

"So do you wanna..."

"Get some sleep? OK."

* * *

So this was a short chapter and I put in the other 7 Party members of FFIX, I'm _thinking _about doing a sequel and putting them in

my OC's: I only own Grass, Final Fantasy IX is property of SquareEnix and Pokemon is property of Nintendo, but I _do_ own a copy of the game FFIX and a copy of Pokemon Diamond.


	5. On the Road

**Final Fantasy IX: The New World**

Chapter 4: On the Road

Zidane and Grass left Eterna City and headed down the road, but Grass was curious, if he wasn't a pokemon what was he?

"Zidane, if you're not actually a pokemon, what are you?"

"Well I'm actually a Human-like creature called a Geonome."

"A... Geonome?"

"It's just a human with a tail."

Just then, the Pokemon Trainer that they encountered in Eterna City blocked their path.

"I'm back!"

"Woah! Watch out Grass!"

"Lucario Go!"

The Pokemon Trainer threw a pokeball and released a Lucario.

"Woah! A Challenge huh?"

(Final Fantasy IX OST "Battle 2 (Boss)" Plays)

Zidane got out his daggers, ready for combat.

"I'm ready for you this time! Lucario, use Sand attack!"

The Lucario shoved some sand in Zidane's face.

"Can't *Cough* See!"

"Now! Lucario, use Force Palm!"

The Lucario got up close to Zidane, placed it's palm on Zidane body and released a blast of energy wounding him greatly and knocking him into the bushes.

"HAH! Got ya! Go pokeball!"

The Pokemon Trainer threw a pokeball at the bushes, only to be knocked back when a powerful light erupted from the bushes.

'That light! Could he be... evolving!?' Grass thought.

Zidane emurged from the bushes, only he was covered in patches of purple fur, had long purple hair on his head, his lightning bolt tail was replaced by a monkey tail and was glowing purple.

"_Trance!!_"

"WTF!!!" Said the Pokemon Trainer.

"WOW!! THIS is his true power!?"

"_Free Energy!!_"

A powerful blast of energy engulfed the Lucario and was knocked out and badly injured.

"NOOOOOOO!!!" The Pokemon Trainer picked up his Lucario and ran away.

With another eruption of powerful light, Zidane reverted back to normal.

(Final Fantasy IX OST "Victory Fanfare" Plays)

"Wow!! just, wow!" said an amazed Grass.

"Heh heh! He won't be bothering US again!"

"WHAT was that!?"

"THAT is called Trance. It's an ancient technique, I don't even fully understand how it works either. But I can try to teach you."

"WOW!! Really!?"

"Well you're SUPPOST to learn it on your own, but I can try to help you."

"Thanks Zidane." Said Grass as she nuzzled his chin.

"Your uh... welcome."

With that, Zidane and Grass continued down the road. 'I must NOT tell her the part of my past even _I _couldn't handle.' Zidane thought to himsef.

* * *

What do you think of THAT huh, Grass in Trance!? I can't wait to do that part! And if you want to know what part of Zidane's past that even he couldn't handle, you have two choices:

1. Play Final Fantasy IX.

2. Wait and see.

Anyway, I don't own FFIX or Pokemon, just my OC(s).


	6. Team Galactic

**Final Fantasy IX: The New World**

Chapter 5: Team Galactic

As Zidane and Grass were walking down the road, someone had been observing Zidane's battle.

"I've been observing the Pikachu's power and I think the boss might find use for it." The Mystyrious figure said into a radio.

"Then capture it and take it to base."

"Rodger!"

Zidane and Grass were talking about Trance.

"...So Trance is induced by a surge of powerful emotion?"

"Yeah, especially anger and hatred towards your enemy."

Just then the figure that observed them from the bushes stepped in front of them.

"You, Pikachu, come quietly now..."

"And if I don't!?"

(The figure can understand Zidane due to him not being fully Pokemon.)

The figure released some pokemon, a Golbat and a Stunky.

"Then the Leafeon gets hurt!"

Zidane knew he had no choice, he couldn't risk Grass getting hurt.

"Fine... I'll go."

"Zidane! What are you doing!?"

"I can't risk you getting hurt!"

"Zidane..."

"Okay, let's go!"

Zidane walked away with the figure with his head down.

"Don't worry Grass I'll come back, I promise."

"Okay..."

The figure took Zidane to a large building that looked like a base of some sort.

"Wait till I show you to the boss, just think of the promotion I'll get!"

'Just think of the ass-kicking you'll get when I escape!' Zidane thought to himself.

The figure took Zidane into a room with a table and chair on the opposite side of the room, the figure in the chair was facing away from them.

"What is it?"

"I uh... found this Pikachu and it uh... used incredible power to defeat a Lucario easily, I think that it uh, could be valuable to Team Galactic sir."

"Hmm. Take it to the labs, and have some tests done on it."

"Yes sir!"

Zidane was taken away by the (now painfully obvious) Galactic grunt.

Grass was sitting on her own where Zidane was taken away.

"Zidane, you gave yourself up to protect me, do you... really care for me?" Grass was wondering to herself.

"Thats it! I'm going to repay your kindness Zidane, I'm going to get you free!"

Grass ran towards the direction where the grunt took Zidane.

Back in the base, Zidane was being strapped to an operation table.

"Now we'll see what makes you tick." Said one of the grunts as a sharp machine was lowered towards Zidane.

"Uh-oh!"

* * *

Now that was my FIRST ever cliffhanger! So tell me what you think, and feel free to give me ideas for future events in this story.


	7. Team Galactic, part 2 Grass's Power

**Final Fantasy IX: The New World**

Chapter 6: Team Galactic, part 2 - Grass's Power

The Machine was getting lower and lower to Zidane, he was helpless, his arms and legs were tied down by steel knots.

"Oh boy..."

Just then there was the noise of something powering up as well as a powerful light oustide the room and the sound of grunts being beaten up.

"What in the world?"

The grunt operating the machine went to have a look.

Just as he reached the door, it was knocked off it's hinges as Grass busted through, but she was different, her leaf-like ears and tail were bigger, the leaves stincking out of her body were longer and more blade-like and she was glowing green.

"_Don't even THINK about sticking THAT in him!_"

"G-Grass... you're in..."

"_Yeah, I learned how to enter Trance! I was so upset that he took you away, so I decided that I'll save you, when I got here, I saw so many grunts and I got so mad that they were doing THIS to you, then I felt so powerful and I entered Trance!_"

"Now we can get outta here!"

Just as they reached the exit, their path was blocked by Commander Mars.

"You two aren't going anywhere, now that we have _another _specemin to test on, Team Galactic will be stronger than ever!" Said Mars as she released a Purugly and a Bronzor.

"Grass, I'll handle this, you've used up enough of your energy."

Zidane got out his daggers.

(Final Fantasy IX OST "Battle 2 (Boss)" Plays)

Zidane charged straight for the Bronzor but the Purugly stepped in front knocking Zidane back.

"Now, Purugly, use Shadow Claw!"

The Purugly's claws grew dark and it slashed at Zidane.

"NO!" Grass Cried.

"I'm fine!"

"Bronzor, use Supersonic!"

The Bronzor let out an ear-piercing wave that gave Zidane a headache.

"Gah! It hurts!"

"Purugly, Finish him with Giga Impact!!"

The Purugly charged up for a powerful hit that would end this if it hit.

"NOOO!!" Grass cried as she stood in front of him, taking the hit herself.

"GRASS!!" Zidane ran over to Grass, she was out cold and badly injured.

"N-No! Grass!"

"Well now are we going to finish this?" Asked Mars.

"Y-Y-You BASTARD!!!"

Zidane began to glow purple and was engulfed in a powerful light and when it died down, he was in Trance.

"_YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!!_"

"W-w-what's going on here!?"

"_TIDAL FLAME!!_"

A giant wave of fire came up and engulfed Mars, Purugly and Bronzor leaving them badly burned and unconsious.

(Final Fantasy IX OST "Battle 2 (Boss)" Ends.)

Zidane reverted back to normal and picked up the unconsious Grass in his arms and left the building.

* * *

May that be a lesson to you, NEVER make Zidane mad!

Also there will be a little surprise next chapter.


	8. New Friends

**Final Fantasy IX: The New World**

Author's notes: Yes, I'm thinking about doing a sequel, also I'll update at least twice a day, unless something gets in the way.

* * *

Chapter 7: New Friends

Zidane carried Grass as far as he could, hoping for a town, but they were in the middle of a forest.

"*sigh* I'll never make it unless someone around here comes to our aid."

Zidane collapsed from exsaustion.

"I'm sorry Grass." Zidane said before passing out.

_meanwhile in another part of the forest_

"Now, Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!"

A boy wearing a black shirt with short white sleeves, a yellow "V" in the middle of his shirt, blue Jeans and a red and black cap with half a pokeball symbol, was training his Pikachu.

"Now, Iron Tail!"

The Pikachu's tail glowed white and it cut through a tree.

"You're getting better and better Pikachu."

"Pika!" The Pikachu responded.

"Ash!"

A girl with blue hair, wearing a white cap, a black dress with white and pink on it and pink boots, followed by a Piplup came over to Ash.

"What is it Dawn?"

"I found a Pikachu and a Leafeon unconseous in the clearing."

"Then let's go!"

* * *

Zidane opened his eyes to find himself in a tent in a bed next to Grass.

'How did I get here?' He thought to himself.

"Hey, How're you feeling."

Ash came through, followed by Dawn and a guy with tanned skin, brown spiky hair a green shirt under a black and brown jacket and grey jeans.

"Have a look at them Brock." Said Dawn.

"Let's see..."

After a while of inspection Brock turned to Ash and Dawn.

"Well..."

"The Pikachu's fine, no serious injuries, but the Leafeon..."

"Is..." Ash and Dawn said together.

"...In pretty bad shape, it looks like it took a hit from Giga Impact, a pretty powerful one too."

"So that means..."

"It'll have to stay here for a while until it heals."

"Ok." Said Ash.

Dawn went over to Zidane.

"How're you doing?"

"Just fine, thanks." Said Zidane

Ash, Dawn and Brock were shocked.

"Y-you can talk!?" Said Ash.

"Uh... yeah!"

"B-but, pokemon can't talk!"

"Some Pokemon CAN talk though." Said Brock, "Like... Team Rocket's Meowth."

"Oh yeah."

"Is Grass ok?"

"The Leafeon... She'll be fine if she stays here and rests."

"That's good."

"It looks like you could use some rest too."

Zidane went back to sleep.

* * *

There we go, Ash, Dawn and Brock were added to the story and I've got a few more ideas up my sleeve!


	9. Training

**Final Fantasy IX: The New World**

Chapter 8: Training

Later, when Zidane woke up again, he went outside, Grass was still resting so he decided to join his new friends.

Ash was having Pikachu doing all kinds of powerful moves and Dawn was having Piplup doing moves that stand out.

Zidane went over to Ash.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm training for gym battles, so I can get into the Sinnoh League!"

"Can I train with you?"

"Sure, you can be my opponant, just remember, it's a practice battle."

"I'll remember." Zidane stood across from Pikachu.

(Final Fantasy IX OST "Battle 1" Plays)

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

Pikachu ran at Zidane with blinding speed.

Zidane put up his daggers to defend himself.

Pikachu was knocked back by Zidane's defense.

Zidane knocked Pikachu into the air, chased after him and hit him hard with his daggers.

Pikachu plummeted to the ground.

"Pikachu! You okay?"

"Pika!" Pikachu responded.

"Now, use Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu ran at Zidane and became engulfed in electricty.

Zidane knew he couldn't block or dodge this so he just took the hit.

"Gah! Okay try _this_! _Stellar Circle 5!_"

A tornado of energy appered around Zidane, sucking in Pikachu, who was knocked around several times, before being knocked away.

"Pikachu!"

"Pi...ka..." Pikachu managed to say before passing out.

"I guess I win.

(Final Fantasy IX OST "Victory Fanfare" Plays)

"Wow, you're REALLY strong!"

"I... guess..."

Dawn was whatching the whole thing.

"Wow, you're great at battles, but are you good at contests?"

"Whats a...Contest?"

"A Contest is where you show of your moves with style and grace, and let me tell you, that tornado move was really beutiful with it's rainbow colours and everything!"

"Okay.. I guess I could give it a shot.

Zidane stood across from Piplup.

(Final Fantasy IX OST "Hunter's Chance" Plays)

"Piplup, use Bubble Beam!"

Piplup shot a lot of bubbles out of it's mouth at Zidane.

Zidane cut through the bubbles with his daggers.

"Use Whirlpool and ride it!"

Piplup created a giant whirlpool and rode it towards Zidane.

"Hah! _Shift Break!_"

A few small bolts of electricty appered around Piplup, knocking it around and the whirlpool exploded in an explosion of water.

"Wow, incredible!"

"Now I'll finish it, _Grand Lethal!_"

Zidane glowed purple and charged at Piplup in a powerful corkscrew dive.

Piplup took the full hit and was knocked out.

(Final Fantasy IX OST "Victory Fanfare" Plays)

"You're really good at both kinds of battles." Said Ash.

"Yeah, by the way, my name's Zidane."

"I'm Ash."

"And I'm Dawn."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Pikachu." Said Ash's Pikachu.

"And that's Piplup." Said Dawn, pointing to the out cold Piplup.

"And Brock's the one who took care of you." Said Ash.

"It's nice to meet you all and Grass is the Leafeon resting in the tent."

* * *

There we go, Zidane and Grass will be travelling with them now.


	10. Recurring Enemies

**Final Fantasy IX: The New World**

Chapter 9: Recurring Enemies

"So... you're not really a pokemon?"

"No, not really, I just woke up one morning like this."

Zidane, Grass and their new friends were talking in the tent, with Grass still in bed.

"I guess that explains your powers then."

"Yeah."

_Outside the tent, in the sky was a balloon, in which, three figures were talking_

"A Pikachu, even more valuable that the twerp's Pikachu?" Said the one with long red hair.

"A Pikachu like that would be great for the boss." Said the one with blue hair.

"Just imagane, that Pikachu, head of all Team Rocket Pokemon, and would be second in command to the Boss!" Said the cat pokemon.

_Back in the tent_

"...So that's what you are." Said Ash.

Just then they heard cackling laughter and a metal arm grabbed Zidane.

"What the!?"

"Prepar..."

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!!!"

"Hey NO ONE inturupts our motto!" Said the red haired one.

"I DON'T CARE!!"

Zidane shot a Scoop Art shot through the balloon, causing it to crash to the ground.

"So you wanna play eh? Carnavine, Go!" Said (Obviously) James.

"Go Seviper!" Said Jessie.

"I'll handle this." Said Zidane.

(Final Fantasy IX OST "Battle 1" Plays)

Zidane charged at Seviper.

"Seviper, use bind!"

Seviper coiled itself around Zidane

"Gah!"

Suddenly a bunch of sharp leaves shot at Seviper, causing it to releases it's grip on Zidane.

"Grass?"

"You won't be alone."

"Carnavine, use Bullet Seed!"

Carnavine shot a bunch of hard seeds at Zidane and Grass.

"I've had enough of this, _Solution 9!_"

Zidane shot Solution 9 symbols at Seviper and Carnavine, knocking them out.

(Final Fantasy IX OST "Victory Fanfare" Plays)

"This isn't over." Said Meowth as Team Rocket ran away.

"What a bunch of idiots."

"Yeah they are."

"It looks like Grass is all better now."

"I couldn't just sit there."

"Yeah... so where are you three off to?"

"To Hearthome City, where I'll challenge Fantina to a rematch!" Said Ash.

"Can we come?"

"Sure!"

* * *

Now, Team Rocket, as well as Team Galactic will occasionally, try to capture Zidane.


	11. Hearthome City

**Final Fantasy IX: The New World**

Author's notes: Sorry for the delay, I'll only be able to update once, when there's school, and I might forget.

* * *

Chapter 10: Hearthome City

When Zidane, Grass, Ash, Brock and Dawn made it to Hearthome City there was a festival.

"What's going on?" Asked Ash.

"Looks like a celebration." Said Zidane.

"Well, let's go!" Said Dawn.

The group wandered around the festival for a while, they found a stand selling cotton candy (candy floss), a few game stands, and a few rides which Grass was scared to go on, but Zidane convinced her to go on with him.

"Wow, great festival!"

"Yeah!"

Then they saw a competition stand, where the players have to get their pokemon to gather as much nuts as they can in a buch of trees in a time limit, the winner gets a lifetime supply of pokemon food.

"Zidane... will you win that competition for me..." Said Grass in a baby voice, looking at Zidane.

"Okay, anything for you Grass."

Ash signed Zidane up for the competition.

The bell rang and Zidane went for as many nuts as possible, using his thieving skills, he jumped from tree to tree, gathering as much nuts as he could, suddenly, he lost his grip on one of the trees and began to fall, Grass gasped, Zidane managed to grap onto a lower branch, while still holding the nuts, Zidane continued, when it finished, he managed to collect 208 nuts and won, the Aipom, who came second only managed to collect 83 nuts.

"Zidane, you did it!" Yelled a happy Grass.

A very large bag full of pokemon food was given to Ash, who was barely able to carry it, he almost dropped it, when Zidane caught it, who was able to carry it around like it was nothing.

"Couldn't let anything bad happen to this..."

"Wow, you're so strong Zidane." Said Grass.

"I know, it's from lots of training I do."

Brock put the bag of pokemon food into his backpack.

They came across a cinima.

"The Prince and the Pauper, huh, sounds interesting." Said Ash as they walked in.

During the story, an Eevee who looked hungry was wandering the streets and bumped into another Eevee in royal clothing, when they bumped into each other they got their clothing mixed up, the pauper looked like the prince and the prince looked like the pauper, then they switched places...

During the story, Zidane was busy munching away at popcorn and Grass had her head on Zidane's shoulder, oblivious to even her.

When they walked out.

"Wow! Great story!" Said Ash.

"Interesting." Said Brock.

It wasn't until the story ended that Grass noticed she had her head on Zidane's shoulder, who was surpised.

The group decided to check in at a hotel, where they would spend the night.

"I'll do my gym battle tomorrow." Said Ash.

"And I'll do my contest tomorrow." Said Dawn.

Ash and Dawn looked at Zidane, then whispered something to each other, then looked at Zidane again with devilish grins on they're faces.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm in hot water..." Said Zidane.

"So, Zidane, what mo... I mean abilities can you use?" Said Ash.

"Well I know a bunch of abilities, there's...

Free Energy,

Tidal Flame,

Scoop Art,

Shift Break,

Stellar Circle 5,

Meo Twister,

Solution 9,

and Grand Lethal."

"Wow, eight abilities, huh."

"Why do you ask?"

"Uh, no reason."

"Well I guess we'd better get some sleep, we've got a big day tomorrow with Ash's gym battle and Dawn's contest." Said Brock.

The group went to bed, Grass was cuddling up to Zidane.

Zidane had a strange dream that night.

_Zidane... you... are... being... tested... "What, I'm being tested?" you... must... proceed... on... your... journey... untill... you... reach... the... hall... of... origin...! "What!? the... hall of origin? What are you talking about?" you... must... proceed... to... Arceus..._

* * *

I kinda ranout of ideas there, sorry, but I'll still try to update as frequently as possible, also that chapter gave you a clue to Grass's feelings towards Zidane, and why does he have to reach Arceus? Wait and find out!


	12. The Contest

**Final Fantasy IX: The New World**

Chapter 11: The Contest

The next morning, everyone got up early for the big day, Dawn's contest was first and on the way there, Dawn kept looking at Zidane, grinning devilishly.

"Uh... why are you looking at me like that?"

"..." Dawn said nothing.

When they got there, Dawn finally spoke to Zidane.

"Okay I'll tell you, I'm planning on using you in the contest today."

"Well that's fine, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought you might say no..."

"Are you kidding? I kinda like these contests, so sign me up!"

'Zidane's going to be in a contest?' thought Grass.

Dawn signed up for the contest and turned to Zidane.

"I have to put you in this." She said hold a pokeball.

"Okay." Said Zidane as he was put inside.

Dawn then went to get ready for the contest.

Later, in the stadium.

"Well, it's time for the HearthomeCit Pokemon Contest, everyone!" Said the Announcer.

The crowd cheered.

"Okay, first up it's Dawn!"

"Okay, Zidane, Spot-light!"

(Zidane's entrance is the same as in Dissidia Final Fantasy, but if you don't know what it looks like, I'll explain)

Zidane came out of the pokeball, surrounded by energy spheres, he landed on one knee and looked at the crowd, then jumped up, spinning his daggers, causing the shperes to pop into stardust.

"Let the show begin!" Said Zidane.

"Okay Zidane, start with Solution 9!"

Zidane shot Solution 9 to create a pillar of the tribal symbols.

"Now break it, with Shift Break!"

"Hah!"

Zidane used Shift Break to scatter all of the Solution 9 symbols.

"Now finish with Stellar Circle 5!"

"This is it, FLY AWAY!!"

Zidane used Stellar Circle 5 to suck in all of the symbols then burst them in a great explosion of stardust.

"Wow! Just incredible, the way they did those combnations, using never-before seen moves!"

The three judges approved.

Later, in the waiting room where they whatched the other participants, who, in Zidane's opinion were nowhere near as good as him.

"Now, we'll decide who makes it to the second round!"

On the screen, there was a shuffle of cards and when they were revealed, Dawn had successfully made it to the second round.

"Phew, I made it!"

"What're you worrying about? We did fine!"

Dawn and Zidane procceeded to the next round, where they were up against a boy and his corphish.

"Okay Zidane, let's do this!"

Zidane made the same enterance again, except instead of looking at the audience he looked at his opponant.

"You'll be sorry!"

"Begin!"

The corphish charged at Zidane who dodged.

"Zidane, use Stellar Circle 5!"

Zidane created a vortex that sucked in corphish, dealing damage but looking stylish at the same time.

Corphish was knocked away, taking a lot of damage and draining a lot of points.

"Now, finish with Grand Lethal!"

"You're not getting away!"

Zidane glowed purple at dived at corphish who took the full blast of the attack.

Corphish then fainted and at the same time lost all of it's points.

"Dawn and her Pikachu win!"

Dawn then won battle after battle with Zidane untill they got to the finals.

"It's looks like we're up against a Ditto, Zidane."

"Hmm."

During the final round, the Ditto turned into a Zidane replica.

"A fake me... well let's get on with it."

"Begin!"

"Ditto, whatever he uses, you use right back!"

"Zidane, use Scoop Art!"

Zidane shot three shots of energy at Ditto, who took the hit.

"Now Ditto, you do it too!"

But nothing happened.

"Quickly, end it with Free Energy!"

Zidane finished the battle with a blast of Free Energy.

"And Dawn wins!"

After the battle, Dawn was awarded the Hearthome ribbon.

"Yeah we won!"

"We did it!"

"I wonder if he'll help me win against Fantina?" Said Ash who was whatching the whole thing with Grass, Pikachu and Brock.

* * *

Phew, well that took a while to think up, so you think that was a surprise? Zidane being used in a contest? Tell me what you think.


	13. The Gym Battle

**Final Fantasy IX: The New World**

Chapter 12: The Gym Battle

After the contest the group decided to have lunch.

Zidane was sitting with Grass, who was cuddling up next to him.

"Um... Congratulations on your victory by the way, Zidane."

"Thanks Grass."

"It's almost time for my gym battle... Zidane."

"Let me guess, you want to use me as your 'ace in the hole'?"

"Yeah that's right."

The group headed over to Hearthome gym, where Ash will challenge Fantina for a gym badge.

When they got there, they were welcomed in and Ash and Zidane got prepared for the battle.

Fantina came through the door and she welcomed Ash.

"Welcome Ash." She spoke with a french accent.

"Alright, you ready Zidane?"

"You kidding? I was more than ready for battles WAY tougher than this!"

"Okay, then GO!"

"Gengar, I choose you!"

Fantina released Gengar.

"Looks like a toughie." Said Zidane.

"Alright then, use Tidal Flame!"

"Yah!"

Zidane put his to daggers together to from a swallow blade and struck it itno the ground, causing a ring of fire to chase after Gengar.

"Gengar, dodge."

Gengar jumped into the air and dodged the Tidal Flame.

"Now Gengar, use Dark Pulse!"

Gengar shot dark energy at Zidane, which hit him hard.

"Zidane!" Yelled Grass from the audience seats.

"I'm fine" Said Zidane as he got up.

"Counter with Scoop Art!"

Zidane shot the three shots at Gengar, who took damage.

"Now, finish with Shift Break!"

"Take that!"

Zidane used Shift Break which knocked Gengar into the centre and finished with an explosion of water.

Gengar fainted.

"Gengar is unable to battle, Pikachu wins!"

"Yeah!"

"Okay Mismagius, go!"

Fantina released a mismagius that freaked Zidane out.

"Stay focused!"

"Mismagius, use shadow ball."

Mismagius created a ball of dark energy and shot it at Zidane.

"Dodge!"

Zidane managed to dodge the attack.

"Now, use Stellar Circle 5!"

Zidane summoned the rainbow coloured vortex that sucked in Mismagius and knocked it away and out.

"Mismagius is unable to battle, Pikachu wins!"

"Alright, don't stop!"

"Alright Driftblimp, let's go!"

Driftblimp was sent out and was Zidane's final challenger.

"Driftblimp, use hypnosis!"

"Uh-oh!"

Driftblimp grabbed Zidane and cast hypnosis on him, Zidane was finding it difficult to stay awake.

"Must stay awake! SSSTTTAAAYYY AAAWWWAAA_AAAKKKEEE!!!_"

And with that, Zidane was engulfed in light that knocked Driftblimp back.

Everyone was increadibly amazed, except for Grass, who had experienced it before.

"_Trance!_"

"Uh... o-kay... use Grand Lethal!"

"_Grand Lethal!_"

Beams of energy came from Zidane's body, engulfing Driftblimp and causing multiple incredible explosions that rocked the whole gym.

When the dust cleared, Driftblimp was buried under a pile of rubble.

"Driftblimp is unable to battle, Pikachu wins and the victorm is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"

"We did it!"

After Ash had received the badge, there was an explosion, and Zidane saw a familiar figure, riding a dragon...

* * *

Woah, major cliffhanger huh? Tell me what you think.


	14. Arch Nemesis

**Final Fantasy IX: The New World**

Chapter 13: Arch Nemesis

The Figure was riding a giant silver dragon, then Zidane recognised him.

"You!"

(Final Fantasy IX OST "Battle 2 (Boss)" Plays)

Zidane went for the figure, daggers out.

"Hah!"

The figure easiliy dodged Zidane's attack, and hit back with Demi, causing Zidane to fall to the ground.

"Don't hold back... Kuja!"

"Kuja?" Said the rest of the group, having no clue who Kuja is.

"So, the monkey-mouse wants to play."

When Zidane got close, he was surprised to see that Kuja, unlike Zidane, had not had his form changed.

"Take this, _Flare!_"

Zidane took a hit from this and retalliated.

"_Shift Break!_"

The explosion of water hit Kuja, but not as hard as Zidane expected.

"Hmph, _Holy!_"

A powerful light came over Zidane, knocking hit to the ground again.

"*pant* He's stronger than last time, either he's gotten better, or this new form has made me weaker."

"_Thundaga!_"

An incredibly powerful surge of electricity landed on Zidane, causing him serious pain.

"GAH!!"

"No, Zidane!" Yelled Grass.

"I'm... *gasp* fine... don't *gasp* worry about me." Zidane was bleeding heavily from the attacks.

"I've had enough of battling a weak foe, _Flare Star!_"

A group of energy shperes appered around Zidane, rose up and landed on Zidane in a powerful explosion.

"YAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" was all Zidane could say before losing conciousness.

(Final Fantasy IX OST "Battle 2 (Boss)" Ends)

* * *

Zidane woke up in a hospital bed, in a room and he had strings attached to his arms and legs to restore the blood he lost in the battle.

Just then, Grass, Ash, Dawn and Brock came in, worried about him.

"Thank Arceus you're alright!" Said Grass, who was nuzzling his chin.

"Who was that!?" Asked Ash.

"Kuja... my arch enemy, and my..."

"You're... what?"

"B-b-brother..."

Everyone gasped at this.

"That, evil guy is your... brother!?" Said Dawn.

"Yes."

"But, if he's you brother, and he's evil, does that mean that YOUR evil too?"

"Um... er... well... um..."

"Zidane, is there something you're not telling us?"

"Well, I guess I can't hide it forever... I'm well you see."

Zidane took in a deep breath, ready to tell them his darkest secret.

"I'm... the Angel of Death."

Everyone was horrorstruck.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no way!!"

"You can't be!"

Grass had tears in her eyes, and ran out the door, away from Zidane.

* * *

Wow, ANOTHER Cliffhanger! So you now know who the figure was in the newspapers and you now also know what Zidane's secret is!

DEFINATLY Review!


	15. Grass's Fear

**Final Fantasy IX: The New World**

Chapter 14: Grass's Fear

Grass was running through the city and into a nearby forest, 'Why? how could he be?'

(Final Fantasy IX OST "You're not Alone!" Plays)

'Ever since I first met him, he's always helped me, he saved me from that Mightyena...'

Grass was wandering the forest, alone.

'But, how can he be the Angel of Death!?'

Grass heard footsteps and ran deeper into the forest.

'Yet, he's always looked out for me, he would never harm me.'

'But, he was created only to kill... how can I be safe around him?'

She then heard the footsteps of a Pikachu and decided to run from him.

'No, I can't be with you anymore Zidane.'

'But, the way you cared for me, always there for me.'

Zidane began calling Grass's name.

'No, I can't be with you.'

Zidane caught up to Grass.

"Grass, what're you doing?"

"I... can't... be... with... you... anymore... Zidane..." Said Grass, with tears in her eyes.

"But... you know you're safe."

"NO, LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Sobbed Grass as she ran deeper into the forest.

"Grass..."

Grass constantly ran as far as she could from Zidane, knowing that she could never be with him again.

'I... wish... I... could... just...'

"GRASS!!"

'No, please... just...leave... me... alone...'

"Grass, you know I would never hurt you."

"B-but you're..."

"I know, I'm the Angel of Death."

"And I can't be safe around you..."

"But that's not true! I WAS created to be the Angel of Death, but that doesn't mean that that's what I AM!"

"B-but... it's... just... so... hard..."

"I know, I went through the same thing when I found out."

"R-really?" Said Grass, starting to cheer up.

"Yes, when I found out, I didn't want to be with my friends anymore, because I might hurt them, that I belonged alone."

"So... what happened?"

"My friends convinced me that no matter what I am or what I was created for, I'll always be the same, I'll never hurt you, or anyone of my friends."

"So, it is safe around you?"

"Of course it is."

"I-I-I'm sorry I was like this, I just needed a moment."

"That's okay..."

Zidane and Grass headed back to Hearthome City to the others.

(Final Fantasy IX OST "You're not Alone!" Ends)

* * *

Wow, crazy emotional chapter there, but everythings all better, and if you have ANY questions at all, post them in your review and I'll answer them next chapter!


	16. The Prophicy

**Final Fantasy IX: The New World**

Author's notes: Sorry for the delay, I lost the insperation for this story, but now I'm re-inspired!

* * *

Chapter 15: The Prophicy

Zidane, Grass and the group were walking along the path when they noticed a piece of paper on the ground.

"What's this?"

Zidane picked it up and read it.

_"Warrior from Gaia, you must proceed to the tent of prophices to discover your next targrt."_

"How does... whoever wrote this know that I'd find it, and more importantly, how do they know I'm from Gaia?"

"I don't know... well let's find this 'tent of prophices' then." Said Ash.

They proceeded until they found a colourful tent and went inside. Suddenly they heard a voice from nowhere.

"I've been waiting for you... Zidane." (That sounds like one of Kuja's encounter voices in Dissidia)

"What are you..."

"I know all that there is to know. And I can tell you what you need to do... Who can tell you why you are in this world."

"Well..."

(Final Fantasy IX OST "Chamber of a Thousand Faces" Plays)

"You were brought to this world to perform a great task that no other mortal can perform. You must climb mountains, cross oceans..."

"Heh, I've done that a million times before!"

"...And defeat the one called Kuja."

"What!? But... the last time we faced he wiped the floor with me!"

"You MUST defeat Kuja, or this world will be ruled by him."

"WHAT!?"

"That is true, unless you can stop him, this world will fall into oblivion and you will never be able to return home."

"B-but..."

"To find out how to defeat Kuja, proceed to the Hall of Origin."

"The Hall of Origin? Didn't I hear that in a dream once?"

"Arceus will tell you what you need to know..." The voice faded.

(Final Fantasy IX OST "Chamber of a Thousand Faces" Ends)

The group exited the tent.

"The Hall of Origin is all the way at Spear Pillar and VERY far away!" Said Brock.

"I must get to there as fast as possible!" Said Zidane.

"Well are we just going to talk about it, or are we gonna get going?"Said Ash.

As they went on a Galactic grunt heard the whole thing.

"So they're going to Arceus, eh? Well this is juicy info that the boss might like."

* * *

So now they have a mission, to reach the Hall of Origin and meet Arceus.


	17. The End Draws Near

**Final Fantasy IX: The New World**

Chapter 16: The End Draws Near

The group were walking along the path when...

"Halt!"

Team Galactic were there, no doubt here for Zidane.

"Tell us what you know about Arceus and we'll let you live." Said Cyrus, their leader.

"How about... never!" Yelled Zidane.

"Then you'll..."

Cyrus was cut short when the entire of Team Galactic was launched away.

"KUJA!"

"Well, we meet again."

"I'll finish you off! here and now!"

"Not alone you won't!" Said Grass.

Zidane and Grass double-teamed on Kuja, attacks coming from either side.

Kuja suddenly teleported and they crashed into each other.

"Where'd that bastard go!?"

"Right here!"

Kuja appered above Zidane and hit him with Flare Star.

"GAH!"

Zidane fell to the ground.

"Zidane! You!"

Grass began to charge up a solar beam and aimed at Kuja.

Zidane got up and shot Scoop Art at Kuja.

At the same time, Grass fired her solar beam.

Kuja was hit with twice the force and fell to the ground.

"Did... we do it?"

Suddenly, Kuja began to glow red.

"Yes, this it it."

Kuja was engulfed in evil red light, and when it died down, Zidane saw what he hoped he'd never see.

Kuja was in trance.

_"Now, I'll finish you, Ultima_!!"

Kuja charged up and shot countless energy beams int the air that rained down on them.

"GAAAHH!!"

After the dust cleared, Zidane and Grass were unconsious on the ground.

"_Hmph, how weak, I'll be waiting at Spear Pillar if you really want do defeat me._" Kuja teleported away.

After a while, Zidane and Grass recovered and headed to Spear Pillar.

* * *

The end is nearly here, Zidane and Kuja will be in a battle to the death.


	18. The Final Battle

**Final Fantasy IX: The New World**

Chapter 17: The Final Battle

After being defeated again by Kuja, the group went as fast as they could to Spear Pillar.

"Zidane, how do plan on defeating Kuja?" Asked Grass.

"Well I... hmm... I don't know, I'll just have to wing it."

'Wing it?' thought Grass.

(5 hours later)

"We're here!"

Kuja was waiting in his Trance form, ready to eliminate Zidane.

"_So, are you ready to die?_"

"Not in a MILLION years Kuja! Because you're gonna move on to the next world: death."

"_We'll see Mr Cocky._"

"Hey! Don't EVER call me 'Mr'!"

"_Well how about this?_"

Kuja shot an energy beam that pierced through Grass's chest.

"GRASS!!"

"Z-Zi-dane *cough* I'm not gonna... make... it."

"That's not true! You'll live!" Zidane was in tears.

"Zidane... I'm... sor-ry..."

Grass went limp.

"GRAAAAAAAASS!!" Cried Zidane.

"_Hehe, how sad._"

Zidane felt rage burn inside him like never before.

"YOU!!"

This actually caused Kuja to flinch.

"YOU KILLED GRASS!! NOW YOU'LL PAY!!"

Kuja was actually starting to be scared.

"YOU, YOU'LL _PAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!_"

Zidane was engulfed in light, but this light was so much more powerful than ever before, just being near it would burn your eyes out.

When it died down, Ash, Dawn and Brock were completely shocked at the result.

Zidane had retained his original form and was in a VERY powerful Trance state.

"_Well NOW we have a real matchup._"

"_SILENCE!!_" Zidane's voice boomed everywhere.

"_YOU DESERVE MORE THAN DEATH FOR WHAT YOU DID, YOU... SHALL... ROT... IN... THE... DEPTHS... OF... HELL!!_"

(Final Fantasy IX OST "The Darkness of Eternity" Plays)

Zidane withdrew his daggers and put them together to form a swallow blade, but when he did it transformed into Ultima Weapon!

Zidane slashed at Kuja with speed so quick that it was IMPOSSIBLE to even see him.

Kuja was knocked into a wall and was just barely able to see Zidane charge at him with blinding speed.

"_SOLUTION 9!!_"

Kuja was surrounded by red symbols that flew past him, then we was submitted to an explosion that looked like a miniature of a planet exploding.

"_Gah!_"

"_IT'S NOT OVER YET!!_"

suddenly Zidane knocked Kuja into a void (Reverse Gaia)

Zidane cut through Kuja mutiple times and with each cut, he would teleport and cut again from a different angle.

"_AND FOR THE FINAL TOUCH, FLY AWAAAAAAY!!_"

Zidane finished it by cutting through him in a cicular motion multiple times. (Grand Lethal)

Kuja fell to the ground motionless, his Trance state wore off and he returned to normal.

Zidane also reverted from Trance, but he was back in his Pikachu form, he instantly went over to Grass.

"G-Grass, I'm sorry." Zidane was crying.

"I couldn't *sob* protect you."

"I'm the one who deserves to die for not being able to stop your death."

"Zidane..." Ash went over to him.

"She wouldn't want you to cry over her like that."

"Yes, she'd want you to move on." Said Dawn.

"B-but, how do *sniff* you know?"

"Would you want her to mourn over you forever if you died?"

"No, I guess not"

"_You have to move on..._"

"That voice..."

* * *

Wow, another cliffhanger there is only one chapter left, so review, review, review!


	19. Epilogue

**Final Fantasy IX: The New World**

Chapter 18: Epilogue

Zidane looked up to see...

"Necron!" (In this story, Necron is NOT the evil entity that wanted to bring everything to the zero world, he is the good god of Gaia in this fic)

Necron was there, floating over them.

"What're you doing here?"

"_I came to explain everything._"

"Like, why I'm here?"

"_Exactly, now let me begin._"

"_You were the all powerful hero of Gaia, so I decided to ask my good friend Arceus if I could sent you to this world to see if you could adapt and stay strong._"

"And... what about Kuja?"

"_Him being here was none of my doing, he came here on his own, still angry at you Zidane._"

Suddenly a giant white pokemon with a gold ring around it's middle appered.

"_Ah, Arceus, I was just telling Zidane about why he's in this world._"

"_Yes..._"

Arceus looked down at Grass.

"She's... dead." Said Zidane sadly.

"_Do you know why she died?_"

"Yeah, because Kuja was too cruel and shot her."

"_No, she died protecting you._"

"So you mean...?"

"_Yes, if she didn't take the blow for you, YOU would have died._"

"_But all is not lost._"

"_We can revive her, if you wish._"

"You can!? Yes! Please do it! Bring Grass back!"

Both Necron and Arceus focused their energy into a glowing white sphere and they placed it into Grass's body.

"Z-Z..."

"S-she's..."

"Z-Zidane...?"

Grass looked up at Zidane, and Zidane embraced her.

"You're back!"

"W-where's Kuja?"

Zidane looked at the unconsious Kuja.

"Defeated... for now..."

"_Do not blame Kuja, he was driven by jealousy. He wanted to get payback on you because you were the perfect creation while he was just the prototype._"

"_We can erase his jealousy and he will no longer be evil._"

"You can do that!?"

"_We gods can do anything!_"

Kuja was engulfed in a white aura, and he awakened.

"Muh... Z-Zidane? What's going on?"

"Are you jealous of me?"

"No, I don't feel jealous of you anymore, I don't want to cause misery anymore, can you forgive me?"

Zidane gave him a stern look.

"Okay... I'll forgive you Kuja."

"_It's time for you to return to your own world._" Said Necron as he opened up a portal to Gaia.

"Necron, can Grass come with us?"

"_Of course Zidane._"

"Thanks."

Zidane, Grass and Kuja stepped through the portal to Gaia.

"Don't worry Grass, I'll take care of you." Said Zidane in the portal.

"Thank you Zidane."

* * *

Finished, that took a long time, but your reviews and support kept me going and I want to say thank you for that.

There'll be a sequel if I get enough votes for one.


End file.
